


not too hard

by kurooos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Domestic, Knotting, M/M, Omega Prompto Argentum, Playful Sex, Prompto Argentum Is a Tease, Teasing, but noctis likes it so whos really the winner here, i put plot in here oops not sorry, pre road trip but post highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Prompto gets nippy when Noctis is busy and riles up his alpha. ;)





	not too hard

**Author's Note:**

> this was uh,,,, inspired by true events ha,,haha  
> (see end notes if you care)  
> ps, this isnt beta'd and i just finished writing it oml forgive me

It was a lazy day even by Noctis’ standards. Today he had no meetings to go to and fall asleep halfway through. He had no diplomatic councils to sit in with his father, listen to them discuss boring politics about borders and food supply and peace treaties and providing support to small cities outside of Insomnia.

But when Noctis didn’t have to worry about “princely duties”, he had to worry about Gladio dragging him into training, practicing his form, swords clattering and narrowly missing soft flesh until the two of them were sweaty enough for it to be a slipping hazard and they’d stop. Even after that Gladio would need an extra bit of push from the prince, wrestling until Noctis was growling in frustration and warping across the room to get out of a chokehold. They’d exchange snarling bites and vague threats, dumb alpha posturing that would make the training room reek when they went back to training, hand to hand and self defense because anything more was too tiresome.

And if Gladio didn’t give him something to do on his off days? Ignis was there to pull up the slack. They went over previous histories, discussed influential rulers and people, talked about past kings, talked about military strategies, talked about dynamics with an in depth anatomy lesson complete with pictures and books (Noctis likened them to tomes, not books); until Noctis would snatch the book from Ignis with puppy eyes asking for learning something more entertaining. “A field trip to the arcade so you can educate me about how we came to have these highly complex machines.” He’d try and wheedle, and Ignis would shoot him down with a scoff and a shake of the head.

Other days with Ignis would consist of staying in the kitchens, baking or trying to perfect a recipe with Noctis’ help, trying and failing to get Noctis off his phone, “Prompto can wait until you’re finished.”

And Noctis would only put his phone down because Ignis threatened taking away taste testing privileges and Noctis would mentally shoot an apology to his omega and patiently wait for sweets to land in front of him. He never minded these days really, being able to compliment Ignis and watch that eager spark in his eyes light up when Noctis liked something new he made. Noctis never teased the beta about it, always let Ignis think he was hiding his desire to please the prince pretty well.

But, as it was, neither his father nor Gladio nor Ignis had something for him to do. A blessing that rarely came and Noctis was planning on making the most of it. He’d woken up this morning with his phone buzzing, the group chat he had with his three friends rather chatty for so early in the morning. He shoved his phone under a pillow and tossed it to the floor before rolling back over, sheets bunched up around him. The sun was pouring into his window but Noctis knew it was still too early to be awake. Maybe a few hours…

There was suddenly an obnoxious knocking on his door and Noctis cursed whoever it was. He tries ignoring it, but it gets louder, a muffled voice behind it, a bit familiar but Noctis was too tired to try and distinguish it. He finally rolled out of bed, sending a sleepy prayer to the Astrals that whoever was knocking had hard skin or good reflexes because Noctis was ready for murder. He flipped the lock, keeping the chain bolted firmly into the wall as he cracked it open, fingers ready to pull a sword from the armiger if it was a less than desirable person coming to interrupt his peaceful morning.

Suddenly Prompto’s face peered through the small crack, a smile on his face and eyes bright.

“Hey,” he drawled, that fond tone he used settling Noctis’ nerves not to mention that the familiar omegan scent made Noctis instantly relax, his sour mood subside, “the dragon finally awakes from his slumber.” Prompto laughed a little still looking at Noctis expectantly. When Noctis didn’t reply and just kept staring right back, Prompto piped up again with a curious tilt of his head.

“Gonna let me in, buddy? You promised a gaming marathon today.”

Noctis clicked his tongue as he shut the door and undid the chain, reopening the door with a hand scrubbing his face.

“Yeah, at 2. Not the crack of dawn.”

Prompto helped himself in, a bag slung over his shoulder, Noctis knew Prompto’s camera was tucked safely inside along with a second controller and clothes to stay the night. Prompto didn’t really need to bring them, he always ended up leaving something at Noctis’ place and by now he had plenty of clothes here. Not to mention Noctis’ insistence at Prompto wearing his pajamas instead.

“Uh, dunno where you've been but it’s 3 in the afternoon. I texted you this morning trying to get you up and you didn’t reply.” The omega shoved his shoes off, giving the still waking up prince a kiss to the jaw before scampering to the living room. “Come on, Gladio got home a while ago, he’s waiting for us. He said he’d play too.”

Noctis was a few seconds late, a grumble slipping past his lips as he tried to grab Prompto and pull him back in for a better kiss and instead swiping at air. He shook off the thoughts of going back to bed and locked the door back up. He padded into the room to watch Prompto fiddle with the console under the tv, plugging his charger’s drive in and then grabbing Noctis’, parking himself on the couch with an eager gleam in his eyes as he wiggled the second controller at Noctis.

“Come on, come on, we’re late. They were gonna start a party hunt without us.”

Prompto goads him with a few more wiggles of the controller and Noctis falls into the couch with a tired huff, taking his headset and pulling it on after Prompto.  

He sits right next to Prompto as the game starts up and his fingers start on autopilot, the voices coming through the speakers fading to background noise.

There once was a time where he and Prompto sat at opposite sides of this couch. When they’d come home together after school to study, a fake show of pulling notebooks and textbooks out onto the coffee table in front of the couch and then getting lost in just...talking. They always clicked, especially when Prompto had introduced himself at the beginning of highschool, pretending as if the prince had no idea who he was before. Granted the suddenly slimmed down boy in front of him was a surprise, he still knew it was Prompto, the boy who’d sit at the side of the classroom, farthest from the door, watching Noctis when he thought he wasn’t watching him in return. The boy that passed Noctis in the halls with light feet, quick to flinch if anyone even bothered glancing at him. The boy that made himself almost completely scarce when Noctis presented as an alpha before their graduation.

That summer was hard; Noctis remembers that he was basically locked in the Citadel learning of his duties to come, both his royal status and alpha status were something he had to learn. He couldn’t be a kid anymore. He’d grown bitterly rebellious then, wanting to do what he wanted and enjoy his summer without people on his back trying to cram information in his head every waking moment.

But when they became acquainted in high school ( _again_ Noctis would always remind Prompto, it wasn’t their first meeting), they began to hang out. Prompto hadn’t presented yet and Noctis liked it like that. Prompto never treated him like an alpha, just like a prince and a friend and even if Noctis fussed at him to knock off the whole prince thing the alpha in him took pride in it.

They went to the arcade together about every day after school, staying until it was dark or Noctis’ stomach grumbled and then they would head to Noctis’ place to study and eat leftovers in his fridge.

That was new too, Ignis coming over and cooking then leaving whatever he’d made behind so Noctis could pick at it through the week. Prompto always told Noctis he was on a diet or had eaten a big lunch and wasn’t hungry. Noctis would always narrow his eyes and make Prompto have a small bowl.

They grew close so fast. Four years was a short time in the grand scheme of things, but between Noctis and Prompto it felt like a lifetime.

Noctis can’t exactly pinpoint when he started crushing on Prompto. It was a stumbling and hard fall that Noctis got too caught up in much too fast. Their sophomore year of highschool Noctis got more comfortable with casual touches. Falling asleep against Prompto, grabbing his hand to show him a new game in the arcade, sitting by him with a bit of distance between them at lunch, leaning in over his shoulder in class to ask a question.

Prompto never told him to back off. He would get a little flustered sometimes, face growing pink, freckles standing out on his cheeks and nose on top of the color, bright blue eyes crinkling with nervous laughter as he responded to Noctis with whatever he wanted.

They got close.

Studying at Noctis’ apartment now meant video games until midnight and talking about dumb stuff, things that didn’t matter, a few rare nights, late late at night they’d venture into deeper talks: about Noctis being the prince and the future that held. About what they’d do when they graduated school, about who they’d end up dating and marrying and having pups with.

Studying at Noctis’ apartment grew into a friendly thing and no longer a school thing. Noctis remembers with aching clarity the first time he asked Prompto to come over during a weekend, no school. Noctis had waited three hours for a text back. And then, that friday Prompto had texted him again, cancelling with so much sorrow in his texts Noctis couldn’t even be upset.

That next week Prompto came to class smelling like the beach and some strange sweet fruity tang that he couldn’t place. Sun heated sand and sweet fruit spilling over with juice.

Before presenting, no one really paid much attention to Prompto, and now that he was the sweetest smelling omega in the class, everyone wanted to talk to him. Noctis would glare at wayward nobodies that he recognized as bullies from elementary school, now trying to get friendly.

It didn’t take long for that to stop. Everyone came to know Prompto as Noctis’.

Their distance on Noctis’ couch grew shorter with the more they played games together, the more they actually began studying with the tests that drew close and the looming pressure of doing well before graduating.

It was finals week of their last year when Noctis finally kissed Prompto, and when Prompto asked Noctis out, crying about how he was sorry because he knew Noctis was the prince but he wanted him all to himself.

Only a few inches had separated them on the couch, Prompto had his glasses on, the cap of his pen between his teeth, gnawing at it as he frowned frustratingly at the pages of his textbook. He didn’t understand the weird physics of magic and his scent was sour with worry. They had a test on this tomorrow and Prompto couldn’t seem to get it.

Noctis felt embarrassed at how selfish he was being. He didn’t bother studying for magic since he and Ignis had already discussed this earlier in the year. Noctis tries to explain to Prompto in more broad simple terms but Prompto tugs his glasses off his face and digs his palms into his eyes, the tips of his ears red as he sighs.

Noctis hated seeing his friend cry, hated that he got so frustrated over something absolutely trivial. Everything slowed down to that moment. Noctis had tugged Prompto’s wrists away from his face, pulled the pencap out of his mouth and turned him until he could lean over that safe few inches between them and kiss Prompto.

From then on Noctis always sat next to Prompto with barely any room between them, and if he was really tired, when they were finally alone, he’d meet their hips, thighs, sling a knee over Prompto’s and fall asleep like that, waking up with Prompto’s head on his own and two legs tucked up into his lap, Noctis’ forehead pressed into the omega’s collarbones.

This peaceful reminiscing of how they got here were unfortunately wiped away with Prompto slinging a thigh up into Noctis’ lap and snapping in front if his nose.

“Are you even listening? Dude come _on_ you’ve been sleeping all day. We’re gonna lose this match because of you.” He grumbles. Noctis watches Prompto’s mouth move, lips down in a frown.

His eyes slide back over to the tv and he sees the characters all huddled together in a dungeon, clustered in the middle of a horde of monsters attacking the group. Noctis’ headset had slipped around to his neck but he could hear Gladio’s cursing and a few other voices trying to shout strategies and ways to fight off the monsters.

Prompto’s headset is on the coffee table, his controller propped against it.

Noctis’s fingers jam a few buttons, his character leaps forward and slashes three monsters together, the damage barely leaves a dent in their HP. He grumbles in annoyance and goes in for another attack.

Prompto’s voice is now muffled and background to the others in his headset when he pulls it back on. But Prompto’s just as invested in the game even if he’s not playing, presumably his lives had been finished off and he can’t join until the next round.

Noctis concentrates on the game though, laughs every now and then when Gladio swears in his ears and tells him to come help out with the multitudes of lower leveled beasts instead of taking on the higher.

He tells Gladio that they need to get rid of the beasts that give the most damage out at one hit first, but half way into his complaining a hand under his shirt makes his muscles clench and the end of his sentence more bitten off and tense.

He shoots Prompto an annoyed glare, he can’t be distracted right now if they want to win this thing. But Prompto’s attention is fixed on the tv, trying to tell Noctis where a new monster is coming up and attacking. And Noctis can’t simply tell Prompto to get his hand out of his shirt, the mic on his headset is still on.

He growls a little when his character is flung back by an attack and his health drops to half. He has to ignore Prompto for now until he can get himself in a position where the game isn’t taking all of his attention.

That’s pretty hard to do however when Prompto’s head rests on his shoulder. His hand is still on Noctis’ stomach, rubbing over to his side and down against his hip before returning and making the trek all over again. It’s a soothingly slow rub over his skin but it tingles warmly wherever Prompto touches, getting worse the longer his hand lingers.

It’s affecting his performance in the game. He gets two bad hits for every one good attack he gives. At this point he’s sucking up his supply of health boosters more than he wants to. When he finally loses a life out of his supply he growls at Prompto, eyes flicking to him to make sure he knows the warning is for him and then goes back to the game, catching the back end of Prompto’s amused smile.

Prompto’s hand leaves his shirt with little reluctance and Noctis sighs in relief. He tells the guys on the other end that he’s fine and had been a little distracted, he’d just woken up after all.

His focus returns to the game and for a bit the battle seems to take a turn around. They’re down to seven players in their group and considering they started with double this hunt it just made it glaringly obvious they weren't prepared for this challenge.

Thankfully the horde is also down half in numbers, more than half when their team slashes through the first line of monsters trying to attack them in a wave. Victory is so close, it drives them all silently to be more aggressive, attack with all they’ve got because they’re not about to take a loss this hard.

Prompto’s uncharacteristically quiet next to him but Noctis passes it off as nothing. Maybe he doesn’t want the group to hear him, or he’s seriously trying to not distract Noctis, which he can appreciate.

It stays like that until their win is almost guaranteed. There’s one dragon left and a huddle of three or four low level goblins hopping around them.

Gladio’s gone and started trying to organize everyone to focus on the beast and Noctis agrees, however he doesn’t get to say anything except a surprised yelp when he feels teeth at his shoulder. The controller jumps in his fingers and he fumbles to catch it before it can fall out of his hands. The dragon is coming in for an attack and Noctis can’t look away from the screen, any wrong move could lead to an instant Game Over. He’s on his last life as are a majority of their team, all but Gladio who has two of his left. It’s still terrible odds.

Prompto’s mouth is back on him again, playful kisses and gentle sucks creeping up to his neck. Noctis’s body is growing warmer, heart racing, and it’s not because of the close call their game is going to have.

Prompto’s hand slips over his hips, presses him into the couch a little as he leans in closer and his breath flutters just under his headset and he can imagine how that would feel on his ear. In a blip Noctis loses half of his life. He curses colorfully into the mic; both the boys on the other end and Prompto chuckle at it.

Prompto’s that much closer, pushing Noctis’ headset off his ears enough to gain access. Prompto’s hand skims the inside of his thigh as his lips play at his earlobe and then press a soft kiss behind his ear.

Noctis’ legs snap shut, trying to get Prompto’s hand to stop it’s slow and steady slide upwards. Of course it doesn't work. Prompto’s fingers give the muscle a squeeze, thumb brushing so so close to the inseam of his sweatpants, barely able to touch the sensitive place where his thigh meets his groin. By now he’s sporting a half chub and it’s tenting pretty obviously.

They have the dragon down on it’s last life bar, and that’s down halfway. They’re so close. So close to winning and he can’t be distracted.

But there’s that sharp nip of teeth at his neck again, playing on the vulnerable glands just under the skin and Noctis is going to fucking give it to Prompto. He feels that thought click into place so surely, he’ll make sure Prompto can’t leave tonight, he won’t be able to walk home until Noctis can help take him back tomorrow. And then when Prompto says he needs to go home, Noctis will fucking give it to him again and- and- He’s going to make the omega regret messing with him.

Prompto’s innocently ingnorant, sucking a small mark above his fingers where he’s tugged Noctis’ shirt down, a place where the mark could be hidden if necessary. Despite Noctis wanting nothing more than to wear the marks he gets proudly high on his throat, he knows he has to maintain an appearance for the public. For not the first time in his life he curses being a prince.

Prompto’s teeth dig in again, catching Noctis off guard from his thoughts. Prompto’s no longer leaving playful little nips. He’s digging his teeth in, making sure Noctis will feel the ache in his shoulder for the hours to come.

Noctis finally snarls and drops his controller, whirling on Prompto. He knocks the omega back onto the cushions easily, taking Prompto’s surprise to his advantage. He smiles at the shocked yelp Prompto squeaks out, lets a happy grumble be heard when he finally returns the bites, leaves a mean bruise on the nape of Prompto’s shoulder hard enough one of the guys in his headset asks if anythings wrong when Prompto whines with the pain.

For a moment Noctis glances at the tv screen, checks to see what’s happening and feels relief at the dragon finally falling to their ragtag team of four. He says, “gotta go take care of something,” ignores the voices trying to ask him shit that doesn't matter right now, and yanks the headset off. It joins his controller as he crawls after Prompto who’s grinning now, laughter in his chest that’s nervous and excited when he meets Noctis’ eyes.

He knows he’s in trouble, and from the gleam in his eyes he knew this is exactly what was going to happen.

Noctis grabs Prompto by the knee, hooks under his leg and yanks him back into place. Prompto’s laugh is breathless when he slides down off the arm of the couch. His fingers scrabble at Noctis’ shoulders, playfully pushing at him as he goes to turn over and try to wiggle away. Noctis doesn’t have enough leverage on the couch to keep Prompto under him but his arm is tangled in the other’s leg so Prompto’s top half goes sprawling off the couch while Noctis keeps his legs clutched in his lap. He turns his head with the intent of biting into Prompto’s thigh, watching Prompto's eyes widen when he opens his mouth and Prompto’s other leg comes up so he can shove his sock clad heel into the prince’s shoulder. Prompto laughs nervously after complaining, “hey!” and Noctis smiles at him. He releases Prompto’s leg in favor of prowling after him to the floor.

Prompto doesn’t try to run from him then, when they both get squeezed together on the floor, or maybe he can’t run. There’s the couch immediately to one side and the next is the table, Noctis hovering over him leaves him nowhere else to go.

When Noctis leans down to kiss Prompto he still doesn’t run, instead he curls an arm up over Noctis’ shoulders to hold him closer, smiling when their lips meet.

Noctis growls at him softly, tries to tell him without words that he’s still in trouble and not out of the thick of it yet, but Prompto laughs at him and slings a leg up over his hip and parts from their kiss so he can nuzzle under Noctis’ jaw.

The bristling feeling of something animal under his skin is pleased with the action and Noctis relents with a huff for now, allowing Prompto the soft touch of lips and tastes with his tongue. His hands start wandering, running up Prompto’s shirt and playing with the waistband of his pants in thought of taking them off.

Just when Noctis is calming down and getting happy and warm and soft around the edges, almost melting into Prompto’s touches and warmth, the damn teeth come back. Sharp and painful when they get his shoulder and don’t let go. The switch is flipped again and so electrifying that Noctis’ free hand comes up lightning fast and grabs Prompto by the hair without him thinking about it.

That seems to make Prompto bite harder and Noctis feels skin splitting. He yanks Prompto’s head down to the floor with a growl and heavy breath. He doesn’t get to see the slight red on Prompto’s lips turned into a grin before he’s flipping Prompto over onto his front and holding him down by the back of the neck.

Prompto’s attitude sputters for a moment when he moans like Noctis is already pushing his cock into him. A tense and low almost groaning sort of whine. The omega goes limp, melting to the floor and rewarding Noctis with another slow groan as the prince grinds into him.

“Oh fuck, _Noct_ -“ Prompto gasps to say something and Noctis tightens his fingers on his nape, bumps his hips into Prompto’s ass and he gets quiet real quick. Prompto’s forehead thumps onto the floor and he wiggles, tipping his hips up and Noctis can feel his pulse jump under his fingers, watched the curl of Prompto’s own against the floor before a hand finds the leg of the coffee table and clutches it.

“Wait wait wait!” Prompto stumbles, a whine still high in his throat, “bed, we should move.”

Noctis raises an eyebrow at him even though Prompto’s not looking at him, and snorts for good measure.

“Yeah right.”

Noctis leans back down over Prompto, starts trying to pull Prompto’s pants down off his hips and that’s when the omega starts wiggling again. A foot bumps into his back lightly, and then again as the table gets pushed to the side slightly. Noctis has to hold Prompto down to even stay upright.

Somehow, between one kick and the next Prompto’s manages to make Noctis let go of his neck and it allows for him to roll over and shove Noctis a little. It’s enough for him to get free and stumble to his feet. Noctis is just as quick though, not winded from a struggle, and sets to chasing Prompto down across the room. He catches Prompto’s shirt on his fingers for a moment and smirks, but then it’s coming loose in his hands and Prompto’s down the hall without a shirt, laughter bouncing around the walls.

When Noctis comes around the corner into his room Prompto’s kicking his jeans off and throwing them at Noctis. He swats them to the floor and kicks the door shut behind him.

Prompto’s still laughing, breathing a little heavier from his run with his hands up like it might stop Noctis’ advances.

“Hey hey- wait a sec. hang on.”

“No. You’re not getting out of this one.”

Noctis glares at him and when Prompto sticks his tongue out at him, Noctis takes his opportunity.

Prompto tries to dodge him but gets caught by the arm and Noctis’ hand on his chest now shoves him to the bed.

Noctis makes quick work of crawling on top of Prompto and smothering his laughter with kisses and wandering hands. Prompto’s own clutch at his shoulders and then hair before pawing at his shirt in an attempt to undress Noctis.

But when his shirt comes up to his chest, Noctis sits up and grabs one of Prompto’s hands. The omega pouts at him and still tries to pull it up one handedly. Noctis puts his other hand at the base of Prompto’s throat and looks down on him. Once again he has this gorgeous omega pinned under him, _demanding_ submission and Prompto, perfect, funny, warm, lovable, awkward Prompto, keeps teasing him and fighting back. Prompto keeps pulling on his shirt until Noctis gives in and bends his head enough to allow it to come free. It pools around his wrist where he still hasn’t let go of Prompto’s other hand.

Not many people can say they truly have control over the prince. Really, his father and Ignis are the closest Noctis will get to obedience and even then, Noctis tests and pushes his limits. He doesn’t care much for being told what to do _or_ not getting his way. And still, _and still_ , Prompto can confidently challenge Noctis and not get executed for it.

Noctis’ other hand trails down, skips off Prompto’s stomach and goes to his own hips. He can feel Prompto’s cock jump, the underside bumping his knuckles when he hooks his thumb in the front of his sweats.

He pushes them down enough that he can tuck the band behind his balls and give his cock a soft squeeze at the base.

Prompto groans, a desperate noise that he tries to keep quiet when he looks down. Noctis isn’t at all self-conscious of his size nor his physique, but when Prompto looks at him like this, like Prompto’s only goal in life is to take all of Noctis and worship him, Noctis’ confidence grows.

Prompto’s hips lift from the bed, trying to wiggle down and get closer to Noctis’s flushed and already wet cock. Somewhere in the middle of their grappling in the living room, Noctis had grown hard and Prompto wet.

It feels slippery and all it takes is a bit of pressure and the head of his cock slides in. Prompto’s tight as hell and it knocks the breath out of him. They probably should have prepared a little, a few fingers for a few seconds could have sufficed. But if Prompto was going to act the way he was Noctis wouldn’t hold back.

He still keeps still until Prompto makes an impatient whine and tries to reach back for Noctis’ hips and pull.

“Come on, _cmon_ Noct, fuck me.” he says, breath coming his short gasps like Noctis is dangling him on the end of a string.

He knows it hurts, there's no way it does not ache when he gives a slow thrust and pulls back. The action is followed by a pained noise and Prompto clawing into Noctis’ side with a hand. Previous conversations about not stopping when it hurts is the only thing giving Noctis confidence that Prompto likes this. He knows Prompto likes some pain when they fuck, but not as much as he likes being pushed down and used for whatever Noctis wants.

It’s a damn wonder how he got such a good omega for himself, someone that balances him out so godsdamn well. He has Prompto’s shit past to thank but then again Noctis won’t ever thank the assholes that did what they did to Prompto before he escaped.

Thoughts like that ruin the mood, and Noctis instead focuses on widening his stance a little, lowering his hips and starting to pound into Prompto the way he likes, the way both of them like. It gets easier to push into Prompto, the slide eases the wetter he gets, the louder he keeps moaning into the sheets, the more he keeps squirming and trying to raise up on his knees higher before Noctis fucks him back down into the mattress. He’s just as tight as when they first did anything like this and the thought makes Noctis grit his teeth and try to not pop his knot right then and there.

Prompto’s babbling at this point, whining and muffling yesses and bitten off curses of Noctis’ name against the poor pillow he’s smothering. The way his shoulders start to hunch up to his ears means he’s close to cumming. And honestly, Noctis isn’t too far off from that either.

Noctis likes being able to watch Prompto when he cums. He usually insists that Prompto ends up facing him by the time they’re ready to finish, but there’s no time to adjust right now, not when he’s consumed with fucking himself as deep as he can into his omega and claiming him.

The muscles in his stomach clutch and Noctis goes curling down over Prompto’s back. He pants against Prompto’s shoulder, hands moving to hold onto Prompto’s hips and keep him up. He can feel the way Prompto’s legs strain and shake keeping them both up and also trying to stave off his orgasm until Noctis goes first.

He appreciates the effort but he knows Prompto’s not going to be able to keep it up. All Noctis has to do is bring his hips down and—

“A-AH- _FUCK_ -“

Yeah, there it is. He grinds into Prompto a little harder, trying to keep his thrusts hard and consistent on his prostate even though the angle is awkward and starting to tire him out pretty fast. It’s worth it to keep going, punching out moans and pleas from Prompto until he’s screaming into the pillow he managed to wiggle down the bed to himself. His body shakes and tightens up and that’s it for Noctis.

He latches his teeth onto the nape of Prompto’s neck and grunts as he cums, feeling as his knot lock into Prompto and it starts to hurts more to pull away than hold still. He clumsily shuffles on his knees, pressing himself even closer against Prompto’s body. The scent of alpha and omega soothes him, makes the track of time slow down and fade out into something he doesn’t care much about. Prompto’s chest is rising and falling, sticky with sweat as Noctis lays over him and whines.

The come down is slow, softer than their fucking and Prompto keeps wiggling under him, pulling pathetic whines and warning growls out of Noctis until he pushes on Prompto’s shoulders and says, “cut it out”.

The soft laugh against the sheets has Noctis’ chest filling with warmth. He catches the omega’s eyes over his shoulder, and then their lips are meeting.

Prompto is the one who breaks the kiss, turning his face down to the bed once more.

“I’m really glad I was able to talk to you,” he mumbles, “you’re the best thing that’s happened to me.”

Noctis tries to not make a wounded noise and nuzzles into the back of Prompto’s neck, arms slipping around his hips to pull their bodies together, skin on skin, and he hopes that being so close tangles their souls forever like this. He doesn’t know what he would do without Prompto.

“What’s up with the sentimental? Don’t tell me that you get a knot in you and it makes you emotional.” He’s only half teasing, but the part of Prompto’s face he can see lights up pink. If the alpha had a tail it’d be wagging.

“Maybe...I just, mnh, I love you.” Prompto trails off into a whisper. This time, Noctis does whine, trill and needy as he squeezes Prompto, hiding his warm face at the space between the omega’s shoulder blades.

“I love you too,” he purrs, “I love you so much, Prom.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was gettin a lil nippy with my gf and she got onto me about it later and it made me feel accomplished knowing i could frustrate her and she couldnt do much so i wrote this  
> >;3c


End file.
